Twilight
by Youkai Hime90
Summary: She was t w i l i g h t. Kairi x Namine.


**A/N **

Okie…here's the good news: I've written another KH fic (errr drabble)! The bad news is that my mom rebooted my computer and all of my documents were lost. So the third chappie for Love Letter will be delayed a bit, but don't worry! Should be up in a week or so! I do have a thing called a life after all. Hehe…anyways between typing up my WH report and working on my poster for Art class I managed to whip up this. Hope you guys like it! Oh yeah and remember: sex up the darn purple button and you'll manage to make one very happy Youkai Hime90! I likey my reviews. :D

**Warning: Shoujo-ai straight ahead, as in girl x girl love. Soulcest. Maybe even Heartcest? To be honest, I have no clue.**

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes. **

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence _

* * *

Twilight

_By: Youkai Hime90_

Namine was light.

That was the first thought that came to mind when Kairi had been rescued by the Nobody from her prision cell inside the castle. She would never forget how her heart had skipped a beat or two when Namine's azure irises had met hers, scattering any thoughts of Sora or Riku to the wind as the girl had whispered against the creamy shell of her flushed ear,"Come with me." Kairi had been breathless, too much at a loss for words as she'd gazed into Namine's eyes in wonder and bewilderment, catching her own reflection staring back at her, rosy lips forming a small "oh". Namine had tilted her head with a smile, flaxen hair tumbling past her right shoulder. The tiny girl encased in white and doily lace had simply held out her hand in invitation, seeming to shine amidst the gloom and darkness with her own affixed light. Kairi, a bit hesitant at first, had simply blushed like mad, biting her bottom lip in uncertainty as she'd hesitantly extended her own hand. She had spared the blonde another glance and that was all it had took; one look, one glance into those baby-blue eyes and all of Kairi's fears had instantly melted away like paint on a canvas left in the rain. Kairi had immediatly complied as she'd slipped her hand into Namine's, indigo eyes fluttering closed as warmth had spread throughout her being from where there fingers were intertwined, sending a delicious thrill down her spine.

Sin. It was _wrong_, _wrong_, _wrong_ and she knew it. But, despite knowing that, Kairi couldn't _help_ it. Namine's hand had been so small in hers but it couldn't have felt more perfectly fitted, the touch fleeting and nearly intagible, too good to be true. Something deep inside her had stirred, cresting throughout her veins and thawing her out like the snow before springtime. Not even she one of the seven Princesses of Heart was immune to the Witch's charm, and what she seemed to offer was all too perfect, for Namine was the very _essence_ of light.

Even after Namine had dissapeared from her life it had become something Kairi had grown to love, hold close to her heart. To put it in perfect simplicity, after she had first spotted Namine's glimmer in the ocean's waves as they'd crashed upon the shore and simply died, Kairi had become obsessed. Whether it be the warmth of the sun's first morning rays creeping into her bedroom or the dawn's waning light, _anything_, Kairi would settle for any light at all if it could even temporarily fill the void in her heart where it had recently began to sink in after the blonde's final bittersweet farewell . Kairi had tried with all her might to explain her feelings to Riku and Sora, but instead found the words came out of her mouth in a breathless, hysterical rush of gibberish, a bit like word-vomit. How could Kairi possibly even begin to describe the that warm and pleasant feeling that warmed her heart when Namine pressed delicate kisses at each corner of her mouth, making her feel like she could fly away like a silver balloon? There was just no way she could accurately describe that feeling only Namine could evoke in her, making her weak in the knees and uncharacterically nervouse and shy. So instead Kairi would smile and simply blush, mumbling something under her breath along the lines of, "nevermind." When that happened Sora often would prod at her for hours, pouting cutely as he attempted to coax a response out of the cranberry-haired girl who avoided his gaze, cheeks guiltily flushed. Riku would merely arch a delicate silver brow and smirk, but say nothing.

She was a princess, sure, but how ordinary was _that_?

And Namine was light.

It was tragic and beatiful, everything you'd find in the perfect fairytale, for as soon as Kairi had felt secure, like she'd found that one person in the whole wide world who would make her whole, fate had taken Namine away. So instead Kairi would run down to the beach, down where the crabs and the seashells were, always just before the sunrise or sunset. Patiently, just like she was now, digging her hands into the sand and feeling the salty breeze caress her redwine locks with her head tilted back, Kairi would either soak up the warm early morning's light or the last of the sun's dying ruby-red rays, waiting patiently until the time when Namine decided she had enough of playing hide and seek, and come out of hiding, to let Kairi see her once again.

Secretly though, watching the sun set high in the pastel-struck sky was far more breathtaking and glamorous to Kairi than watching the sunrise. Kairi came to look forward to that time of day most, and before the first rays of the sunset baked the earth she'd bumble to the water's edge, anxiety and excitement coiling her gut. It wasn't black and white for her, instead, it was caught on the borderline where shades of gray existed, the early evening's stars just beginning to dot the sky but pink and orange swirls of light still managing to shine through, hitting the water just right.

And in that moment, as she watched the sunset, Kairi came upon a startling realization.

Namine was not _light _. . .

( . . . she was **t w i l i g h t** ).


End file.
